Happy V Day!
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: The boys were given posters of a concert in the park from Amu. The girls have a special surprise waiting for them, what could it be? Amuto, Kutau, Yairi, RimaHiko and LogaNeko! Songfic! I Promise You by Selena Gomez


**Hi guys! I know that I have another story for Valentine's Day, "Happy Valentine's Day!" But I don't have the time to finish it so instead I wrote a songfic. I know it's irresponsible and stuff but I seriously don't have time! I have my first term exams in two weeks! Once the holidays come around, I'll update all my other stories and finish the other V Day fic which I'll put under hiatus till further notice.**

**I'm seriously sorry minna!**

**This is dedicated to my family, friends and all my adoring fans!**

**Orange egg: And a special shout-out to Tofuu Logan, Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Suteneko: NEW EGG-CHAN!**

**Cho: To Lee-kun!**

***gives a white rose* (innocent sweet love)**

**Chouko: Ashton!**

***gives a red rose* (passionate love)**

**Chiyoko: To Song-kun!**

***gives a yellow rose with a red tip* (Falling in Love)**

**Chiya: Shiro!**

***gives a lavender rose* (Love at first sight)**

**Chiyemi: To Free, Michael, Nya, Kahn and Kuro**

***gives yellow roses* (Friendship)**

**Suteneko: Ok now that that's done, I do not own anything!**

The poster in Ikuto's hand read,

**VALENTINE'S DAY CONCERT IN THE PARK!**

**14 FEBUARY!**

**7PM!**

**ADMISSION FREE!**

_I wonder why Amu gave me this?_

"Maybe she wants to meet you there-nya?" Yoru suggests

"Maybe…"

**Later that night…**

Ikuto went to the park, looking for where the concert was held but stopped when he saw the others there,

"Fujisaki? Souma? Sanjo? What are you guys doing here?"

Kairi adjusted his glasses before speaking, "The Joker gave us posters about the concert."

"Weird…Amu gave me one too."

"IKUTO-NYA!"

Ikuto turned his head to see Yoru flying towards him.

"What is it Yoru?"

"Concert-nya!Amuandthegirlsareaboutossing-nya!"

"The girls are what?" the boys asked, not understanding what Yoru was saying.

"GAH! Just follow me-nya!"

Yoru flew off and the guys followed wondering what on earth was going on. They stopped short when they saw a huge stage in front of them.

"Happy Valentine's Day everyone!" Amu wished over the microphone.

_Amu?_

Amu had a hot pink guitar in hand, Utau had a violet bass guitar, Rima was at the keyboard and Yaya was at the drums.

_What are those girls doing?_

"Tonight, the girls and I will be singing a song, dedicating it to our boyfriends."

The boys were surprised,

_They would a sing a song just for us? In front of all this people?"_

"To my boyfriend, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Souma Kukai."

"Fujisaki Nagihiko"

"Sanjo Kairi!"

Amu smiled, "Boys, if you're in the crowd, we just want to let you know that we promise to love you forever and for more."

The boys smiled and Amu and Utau began to sing,

**Amu**

I know, that my love for you is real  
It's something true that we do  
Just something natural, that I feel  
When you walk in the room, when you're near  
I feel my heart skips a beat  
The whole world disappears  
And there's just you and me  
Falling head over heels  
Let's take a chance, together

**Everyone**

**I know, I know, I know, I know, we're gonna make it****  
****'cause no one else can make me feel the way that you do****  
****I promise you****  
****I know, I know, I know, I know, we're gonna get there****  
****Today, tomorrow, and forever we will stay true****  
****I Promise you**

**Utau**

They say, that we're just too young to know,  
But I'm sure heart and soul that I'm never letting you go  
When it's right it's right  
And this is it  
'Cause I'm walking on air every single time that we kiss  
You make the angels sing  
You give that songbird wings  
You make everything better

**Everyone**

**I know, I know, I know, I know, we're gonna make it****  
****'cause no one else can make me feel the way that you do****  
****I promise you****  
****I know, I know, I know, I know, we're gonna get there****  
****Today, tomorrow, and forever we will stay true****  
****I Promise you**

**Amu**

I'll never let you down  
I'll always hear you out  
There is nothing you can not confide  
You listen when I speak  
You make my knees go weak  
And I just want you by side

**Everyone**

**I know, I know, I know, I know, we're gonna make it****  
****'cause no one else can make me feel the way that you do****  
****I promise you****  
****I know, I know, I know, I know, we're gonna get there****  
****Today, tomorrow, and forever we will stay true****  
****I Promise you**

**I know, I know, I know, I know, we're gonna get there****  
****Today, tomorrow, and forever we will stay true****  
****I Promise you, we're gonna make it****  
****I promise you, yeah, yeah, yeah****  
****I promise you I promise you I promise you**

When they finished singing, the crowd erupted in cheering, whistling and followed by a deafening applause.

The girls smiled and bowed.

Nagi smiled too but it soon disappeared when he noticed a small frown playing about Ikuto's lips,

"What's wrong Tsukiyomi-kun?"

"It's just that, if the girls went through this much trouble for us as a present…doesn't that mean they expect us to get something as equally as special for White Day?"

The boys sweatdropped

_Knowing the girls, that's exactly what they would expect._

_Oh boy…_

Behind where the boys were, there was a large oak tree. A certain 14 year old girl was sitting on its highest branch watching the girls perform an encore.

_Nice present girls_

Suteneko smiled softly, "Happy Valentine's Day guys."

"Aren't you going to wish me a happy valentine's day too?"

She turned to see a 16 year old boy with tanned skin, hazel eyes and brown spiky hair leaning against the trunk of the tree, smiling at her.

"Logan-kun?"

"The one and only."

He walked towards her and sat down next to the authoress.

"You look nice." He complimented.

Suteneko blushed.

She wore a white short frilly sleeved blouse, black pants and white flats. She wore silver heart themed jewelry too, her earstuds, bracelet and pendant were all silver and heart shaped.

"So why did you dress up so nicely today?" he asked curious.

"It's Valentine's Day remember?" Suteneko reminded him matter of factly.

In response to that, Logan wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him,

"Yeah of course I would remember."

Suteneko's face reddened furiously but before she could yell at him, Logan cut her off,

"I like what you're wearing now, you look cute"

Suteneko's face flushed.

"Idiot" she muttered before resting her head on Logan's shoulder.

**Orange egg: Mila-unnie does not own Selena Gomez's song, I Promise You!**

**Suteneko: Unnie? That's a Korean term used for girls to call an older sister…**

**Orange egg: You got that right!**

**Suteneko: Ok then…please review minna!**


End file.
